In the last decades there has been more and more emphasis on combining irradiation with either surgery or chemotherapy or both. The combination of surgery and irradiation has variations ranging from using the same radical surgical procedures with radiotherapy as an adjunct to various degrees of diminished surgical procedures including the excision only of gross masses. The management of breast cancer is an example where all this spectrum of combinations is presently utilized. The analysis of the data, not only concerned with survival rates but also the quality of life, has become very complex, and meaningful information can only be obtained by ongoing coding and programming. Coding is not only done or programs made for patients treated by irradiation or in whom radiation plays a part, but also for those in whom surgery only is utilized. In this way only a comprehensive analysis of the whole clinical material in one disease area can be done. The main areas of investigations are the results of treatment in such areas as head and neck, cervix, uterus, bladder, breast, lung and special studies such as radical neck dissections, complications in head and neck, breast and gynecological cancers. Survival rates and standard errors by totals, stage of disease, histology and other pertinent factors are figured by the modified life table method (Berkson, Gage and Greenwood). In addition, there are detailed studies of sites and causes of failure and of staging of primary and regional nodes. Through December 1975 there have been approximately 28,000 patients treated with several modalities of megavoltage equipment or in combined programs. Of these, more than 21,674 cases have been coded into detailed study codes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES; Fletcher, Gilbert H., Tapley, Norah duV., and Patricio, Maria Brites: Malignant Tumors of Salivary Glands. In Salivary Gland Tumors John Conley, M.D.,Editor, Georg Theime Verlag, Stuggart. 283-291,1975. Fletcher, Gilbert H., and Shukovsky, Leonard J.: The Interplay of Radiocurability and Tolerance in the Irradiation of Human Cancers. J. Radiol. Electrol., 56:383-400,1975.